Mi Vecino y Yo
by DawnMarin
Summary: ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños?, la vida solía ser más fácil aunque a nosotros cualquier cosa nos parecía un reto, dormir en la noche con la luz apagada o tirarme del resbalin, todo eso parecía tan difícil, pero tú siempre solías estar a mi lado, con tu dulce sonrisa, sosteniéndome la mano, defendiéndome y cuidando de mi y ahora somos como un par desconocidos, querido vecino…
1. Prologo

_Este es mi primer fanfics, la historia gira entorno a hinata y sasuke, probablemente me demore una semana aproximadamente en subir un capitulo, cualquier critica constructivas es bienvenida, espero que os guste._

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Prologo: Mi vecino y yo

Cuando era pequeña solía juntarme con mi vecino, un chico de mi edad, no éramos muy habladores pero nos gustaba nuestra compañía, con el pasaba tardes enteras en el parque, empujaba mi columpio, corríamos y mirábamos las nubes juntos, cuando me caía – lo cual es normal hasta el día del hoy- el me consolaba regalándome flores y acariciando mi cabello, y si algún matón se acercaba a molestarme me defendía a pesar de a veces salir con algún moretón o rasguño, y cuando se hacía tarde cenábamos en su casa o en la mía y dormíamos juntos, nuestras madres lo encontraban tan tierno que sacaban fotos y procuraban guardarlas por siempre para usarlas de chantaje algún día, bueno, mi amistad con mi amigo de la infancia solo duro eso…. "La infancia" y a la edad de aproximadamente 10 años nos fuimos alejando, nuestras vidas tomaron distintos rumbos, el comenzó a juntarse con un vecino nuevo bastante revoltoso llamado naruto uzumaki y yo, bueno yo quede en el olvido pasando mis tardes de pre-adolescente mirando series sentada en un sillón, mis padres los cuales querían un mejor futuro para mí –para la empresa familiar- decidieron enviarme a un internado para señoritas fuera de la ciudad para que tuviera la mejor educación posible, bueno eso fue hasta ayer, luego de tres tormentosos años rodeadas de chicas chillonas y escandalosas me voy de aquí, resulta que el mejor internado del país "konoha high school" ya no solo será de chicos, sino que también de chicas, y claro, mi padre no puede desaprovechar esta magnífica oportunidad para que su hija tenga las mejores oportunidades- ¿les dije que esto es por la empresa?- y bueno, aquí me encuentro, empacando mis cosas para irme a casa y luego volver a un internado, aunque por lo que me han dicho, este internado no es tan estricto, pues puedes salir en las tardes y pasar el fin de semana afuera, en cambio en el "internado de señoritas merie saint" solo podía salir los fines de semana y hasta cierta hora, así que se podría decir que este internado me agrada más, bueno veremos cómo resultan las cosas, si las cosas se salen de control aún tengo la opción de no hablar con nadie, pasar desapercibida y ser invisible- lo cual me es facil- y si resultan bien, quien sabe, podría hacerme de un par de amigos, y pasarlo bien, como solía pasarlo con sasuke.


	2. Mi no tan buen comienzo

Primer capitulo, algo corto, espero que les guste.

naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

"mi no tan buen comienzo"

el sol brillada en su esplendor y no había ni una sola nube que adornase el cielo; un hermoso día daba la bienvenida a los alumnos del "kohona high school" en su primer día de clases, los chicos- y en su minoría chicas- ingresaban por las grandes puertas del internado, algunos despidiéndose de sus padre y otros cargando sus maletas a sus respectivos dormitorios, una pequeña peli azulada y de distintivos ojos perlados se encontraba despidiendose de sus padres y hermana, quienes le deseaban buena suerte entre abrazos y besos de despedida.

-hija te vamos a extrañar muchísimo- dijo la madre de hinata mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba la larga cabellera de su hija.

-si yo también a ti mama-

\- yo también te extrañare hija, esfuérzate mucho, recuerdo que debes mantener el apellido hyuga en lo alto- sin duda el padre de hinata era un hombre muy exigente con esta, la chica solo le evito la mirada y asistió con la cabeza- despídete hanabi-

La castaña que era un poco más baja que su hermana la abrazo y le dijo al oído – si conoces un chico lindo no dudes en enviarme fotos, te quiero-

-hanabi!- grito abochornada la peli azul

-tranquila, solo era broma, cuídate-

Los dos adultos y la menor subieron al auto y le brindaron a hinata una última despedida con la mano, la hyuga los observo hasta que desaparecieron de su visto y bufo cansada

Otro año escolar, otro instituto, otras personas… todo era nuevo, - _como volver a empezar_ -, ya se había acostumbrado a su antiguo instituto solo de chicas, ¡pero esta vez hay chicos! Y son la mayoría de la población estudiantil, bueno, aunque lo mas probablemente es que nadie se fijase en ella, después de todo es tímida, siempre lo hania sido, si ya le costaba hablar con sus compañeras seguro se desmayaría si un muchacho siquiera le dirigía la palabra, esos pensamientos estaban rondando la cabeza de hinata y torturándola mientras ella con sus grandiosas "habilidades para comunicarse" consultaba a los inspectores donde quedaba su dormitorio.

Luego de que milagrosamente alguien lograra entender lo que decía entre tartamudeos llego al edificio de dormitorios n° 3, al entrar la peli azul se asombró con lo amplio y a la vez acogedor que lucía la estancia, con sus grandes sillones que parecían bastante cómodos, la televisión que era realmente inmensa, en un rincón se encontraba la cafetería que contaba con mesas y sillas para el desayuno y la hora del té, hinata camino por el pasillo observando el lugar, habían unas cuantas chicas que socializaban por ahí tomando un jugo o una bebida, y otras al igual que ella buscando su habitación.

Llego al cuarto número 07, la que sería su habitación por el resto del año, introdujo la llave y le dio la vuelta al picaporte abriendo la puerta, y su expresión no pudo ser otra más que sorpresa, su pieza era mucho las grande que la que solía tener en su antiguo internado, y luego supo porque, compartiría su dormitorio con alguien más, y ese alguien más ya había llegado y reclamado la cama de arriba de la litera como suya poniendo sus pertenecías allí, hinata entro procurando no hacer ruido- pero fallo, porque ella es muy torpe- y acomodo sus cosas en la cama de abajo, observo más detalladamente la habitación; sus paredes tenían un lindo y suave color damasco, a un costado de la alcoba se encontraban dos puff – uno naranja y otro coral- y enfrente una televisión de mediano tamaño, además había una amplia ventana que permitía que la luz de sol iluminara todo el lugar, hinata se dirigió a esta para admirar la vista, cuando de repente sintió que habrían la puerta, se giró un poco alarmada para toparse con unos oscuros ojos que la observaban entretenida.

-Hola, soy matsuri, tu compañera de cuarto- se presentó animadamente la castaña- espero que no llevemos bien, si no te importa la cama de arriba es mía- dijo mostrado una amplia sonrisa juguetona.

" _creo que podría llevarme bien con ella, me da buena espina_ " pensó esperanzada la hyuga.

-mi nombre es hinata hyuga, es un placer matsuri, y no me incomoda que tomes la cama de arriba, no soy buena con las alturas- dijo hinata intentando ser lo más cordial y amistosa posible, pues en el fondo esperaba hacer de matsuri una buena amiga.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del campus, específicamente en el dormitorio 5 de chicos habitación 09 se encontraban dos chicos discutiendo –o más bien uno discutiendo y el otro ignorándolo olímpicamente- uno de ellos –el revoltoso- posee unos cabellos tan rubios como el sol, unos hermosos ojos color celeste cielo y un formidable cuerpo bronceado por el cual culaquiera moriria, pero, el rasgo que más lo hacía resaltar era su hermosa y gran sonrisa que a los ojos de cualquier chica es realmente encantadora, todo eso combinado con su gran sentido del humor, su energía y perseverancia lo hacían uno de los chicos más guapo del instituto, y el otro –el indiferente – que al igual que su compañero gozaba de ser bastante atractivo –lo cual a veces lo perjudicaba, pues todas las chicas lo acosaban y acechaban como bestias en celo- y como no, alto y esbelto, con un cuerpo bien trabajado, su piel blanca contrastaba con sus oscuros cabellos y ojos, sus rasgos sacados de alguna revista de supermodelos y acompañado ese físico de muerte esta su personalidad –desinteresada, frio y con un sentido del humor muy negro.

Naruto Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha; grandes rivales y mejores amigos, ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado?

Ambos son tan opuestos que cualquiera pensaría que es una broma, pero, así es, el moreno y el rubio han sido mejores amigos ¿desde cuándo?, pues desde los 10 años cuando naruto llego a la casa de al lado de sasuke, ¿Cómo fue que su amistad nació?, pues eso es una historia realmente curiosa y con mucho sentido, más adelante lo sabrán.

-oye sasuke!, ¿no crees que es genial que compartamos dormitorio de nuevo?- dijo animadamente el rubio.

Sasuke lo observo con el ceño fruncido, el morocho sabía que no era ni una casualidad que siempre le tocase con su rubio amigo- al que consideraba el peor compañero de cuarto-

-idiota sé que sobornaste nuevamente al coordinador para que nos pusiera OTRA VEZ juntos-

-yo no le llamaría soborno amigo mío, suena muy feo- fingiendo que lo dicho le habia dolió- es más bien un favor mutuo que nos hicimos.

\- ¿y qué clase de acuerdo es ese?- pregunto ya imaginando de que se trataba.

-pues él nos ponía juntos y yo como agradecimiento le regale el último libro autografiado de mi padrino- explico el joven rubio.

Sasuke alzo una ceja, no podía creer que a todo el mundo le gustase ese estúpido libro, ah pero claro todos eran unos pervertidos con las hormonas revolucionadas.

Antes de que sasuke le restregara en la cara a su amigo de que su padrino era un maldito pervertido tocaron la puerta, y el rubio se levantó de su puff para atender, un chico con expresión aburrida y peinado de piña se encontraba afuera junto con otro regordete de cabello castaño y un muchacho de piel extremadamente blanca, ojos y cabellos oscuros –levemente parecido al sasuke-.

-¡hola chicos!, ¿Qué tal?- saludo como siempre tan animado el rubio mostrando su amplia y resplandeciente sonrisa.

\- pues bien, aburridos, chouji nos hizo venir hasta acá para buscarlos- hablo el de cabeza de piña.

-¿para qué?- pregunto naruto

-vamos chicos, no me digan que no se mueren de ganas por ver a las chicas eh?-

-que aburrido, mejor me voy-

-eh?, no shikamaru, quédate!-

-¡entonces vamos!- grito naruto arrastrando a su mejor amigo que al principio se negó pero luego se dejó llevar pues sabía que no lo dejaría en paz.

Los cinco chicos se dirigieron a las cercanías del dormitorio de chicas bromeando- y sobre todo sai molestando a naruto con cosas que no creo que se me esté permitido escribir aquí-

* * *

Hinata y matsuri salieron a recorrer el campus del internado, querían reconocer cuales serían los salones en los cuales tendrían clases y los alrededores.

En ese momento se encontraban volviendo a su habitacion caminando cerca del campo de futbol donde algunos chicos ya se encontraban jugando un partido amistoso, ambas chicas hablaban sobre cosas triviales hasta que…

-¡dios mío hinata!, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupada matsuri a su amiga que se hallaba tirada en el pasto.

A la peli azul se le nublo la vista, con dificultad podía escuchar a la castaña, sintió unos pasos, alguien venia corriendo hacia ella, y luego voces, ¿una persona?, no, eran más.

-maldición naruto, eres un idiota, creo que la mataste-

- _naruto…-_ hinata intentaba recordar, ella conocía ese nombre, pero no sabía de donde, y su cabeza la estaba matando.

-¡no!, ¡no puede estar muerta!, ayúdame dobe, por favor!-

Se escuchó un gruñido y luego algo la elevo del piso, unos fuertes brazos la estaban cargando y llevando a algún lugar, un olor viejo pero conocido llego a sus narices y una calidez que había añorado desde su adolescencia la rodeaba, pero su estado de semi-inconciente no le permitía pensar claramente, ¿de quién se trataba?, ¿algún conocido?, ¿Quién…?

-¿Por qué tengo que cargarla yo idiota?, tú fuiste quien la golpeó con la pelota- escucho que alguien decía bastante molesto, ¿sería la persona que la estaba cargando?... ella, ella conocía esa voz, la había escuchado antes, pero esta parecía más grave a la que conocía.

-¿era tu amiga no?, digo, es la gorda hinata o no?-

-waaaa ¡yo ya no estoy gorda!- el grito sorprendió a todos, incluyendo a quien cargaba a la peli azulada que casi la tira al piso, en cambio hinata estaba toda roja, odiaba que la llamaran así, ella no era gorda, todo eso fue durante su adolescencia, ya había superado esa etapa, y realmente la traumaba que le volvieran a recordar ese estúpido sobrenombre.

 _"la gorda hinata"_

La chica respiro profundo y se dio cuenta en la situacion en la que se encontraba, su compañera de habitacion la miraba de forma extraña junto a otros 4 chicos, los miro a todos hasta que se encontró con unos ojos azules, unos ojos que tanto la habían suspirar cuando era pequeña, pero.. ¡Esa persona la había llamado "la gorda hinata"!, siempre había estado enamorada de naruto, pero también lo odiaba por darle ese tonto apodo, el tenia toda la culpa de su estado de "subida de peso", los sentimientos que tenia hacia el rubio se podian resumir en algo asi como amor-odio.

-tranquila hinata, lo siento, no fue mi intención, lo juro, ¡ya no estas gorda!, y perdón por el golpe, de veras- se disculpó naruto dramáticamente.

-naruto eres un idiota- y ahí estaba esa grave voz que se le hacía tan familiar, hinata levanto la mirada encontrándose con unos oscuros ojos, todo quedo en silencio por un momento, el rostro de hinata era un poema, todos los presentes esperaban ver la reacción de la chica que movía la boca pero ni una sola palabra salía de sus labios.

sasuke uchiha, mi mejor y unico amigo de la infancia me esta cargando... estoy en sus brazos... ¡me esta cargado!, ¡dios mio! ¿que hago?, ¡¿que hago?!, nunca espere volver a verlo, menos asi, ¡por favor tierra tragame!, ay no eso no funcionaria porque ESTOY EN SUS BRAZOS, creo... creo que yo...

-sa… sasuke-kun…-


End file.
